Story between a Delinquent and a girl
by TheYokaiOtaku
Summary: Miyano Shiho,a girl who has run away from her wealthy life,now goes to a normal high school.But soon collides with a delinquent named Kudo Shinichi. Asking her sister to find a place to stay,her sister tells her she found a reliable person who has agreed to let her live with him.But what would happen if that 'reliable guy'is Kudo Shinichi.Will she realize her true feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ^^ This is 3rd story :D The second story sucked no 2 thoughts 'bout it :3 and for the first time this isn't a song based fan fic. And I'll probably be changing POVs from chapter to chapter :D And this chapter is written from Shiho's POV Ow Next chapter will be written from...I...have no idea w This is just a random idea that came to my mind and I have no idea how it will end...Happy? Sad? Dunno ;^; And no this isn't a one shot maybe I'll probably finish this from 20 or 25 chapters ^^ And my main language isn't English so I might probably make a lot of grammar mistakes (-n-)|||**

**Disclaimer: I do not own detective conan**

* * *

My name is Miyano Shiho. A normal girl who's in high school...

Is what I want to say about my life. But fate doesn't let me.

Want to know why?

Let me properly explain myself. I'm from a rich and wealthy family but I ran away.

You must probably think I'm stupid...running away from such a luxurious life but here's a point to prove you wrong.

I always get kidnapped right in front of my parents' eyes.

But they couldn't care less.

I'm never loved by my family except my sister. My mom is a famous business women while my father is a famous artist. They want me to choose either art or business. They always fight for what I'll be choosing. But I don't want to choose one from those two. Because I'm interested in science only. My parents are totally against me choosing science, only my sister supports me. Lots of times my parents reverts to physical abuse because I choose science.

My parents only keep me around only because I get high marks and usually get first place from the class ranking. When getting interviewed they put a fake mask and boast about me and my sister. But in reality they aren't proud of me.

They are proud of my sister because she chose business and often get pampered by my mom. My father always tries to get me to choose Art but I always refuse.

I don't see the point of doing something that you don't like.

As for my current life I go to a normal high school.

But with a disguise. It'll be troublesome if my parents found me. Or if kidnappers will kidnap me again.

The only people who know about this is my sister and my best friend, Ayamoto Mizaki.

Sigh.

Life sucks.

I often get bullied for appearance also.

And by appearance I mean my disguise. I wore something that will not make me stand out but I get bullied because of my disguise. For my disguise I wear a black messy wig and fake glasses with a jet black frame covering my eyes which has dark brown lenses. I also wear a plaster near my eyebrow.

But as for my real appearance I have slightly dark eyes making it look like I have gray eyes. I have tea colored hair which is a little inch above my shoulders.

A lot of people give good comments about my real appearance.

It's not like I'm bragging or anything.

* * *

"Shiho-chan! Good morning" a voice behind me greeted me.

"Good morning Mizaki" I turned around and greeted her.

"Your early" I commented continuing walking.

"Eh? Why? I'm not usually that late" Mizaki said after catching up with me.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

We entered inside and took off our shoes.

The people around me immidetely started whispering after seeing me.

I, as usual, ignored them and opened my shoe locker.

In the corner of my eye I could see Mizaki glaring at the whispering crowd but it seems to have no effect.

I sighed and put my shoes.

I took my other shoes out and wore them.

Ignoring the whispers , Mizaki and I walked to the classroom.

I opened the door and went in.

Suddenly the classroom went quiet.

I, yet again sighed.

Somehow Mizaki sensed my sadness, grabbed my hand and drag me to my seat which was next to hers.

I hanged my bag on the hook which is fixed to the side of the table.

Another crappy day of school has started!

* * *

I boredly wrote the note as the teacher wrote it on the board.

I glanced to my right to see a sleeping Mizaki.

Typical her.

I sighed as the teacher started explaining the note.

Just one more period till interval...

I already know the note so I turned my attention to the outside of the window. I noticed two figures fighting outside. Since we're in the 3rd floor we can't see their faces probably.

But I knew who they were.

At least one of them.

Kudo Shinichi.

A total delinquent who always pick up a fight with anyone. He always skip classes but surprisingly gets excellent marks for tests. He doesn't even get suspended or expelled because that'll be a great loss for this school. He's also the captain of the soccer team and have loads of fangirls. He also have good looks but his rowdy personality scares a few people. But rarely he stays in classes, But he doesn't copy the note, he sleeps.

Wait...I know what your thinking...I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR HIM!

Mizaki has a little crush on him but we're talking about Mizaki. She has a crush on most boys in school.

_DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG_

Finally the bell rung.

"Well then I hope you understood this lesson" the teacher told us and quickly went out of the classroom.

"Huh? Is it over? Waaah I'm hungry! Lets go Shiho-chan!" Mizaki cheerfully told.

I smiled and walked with her outside the classroom.

Only a few people whispered when we walked because most people were busy running to the canteen.

But suddenly then corridor went quiet and all the children moved to one side.

I looked front to see a guy walking.

To be more specific it's Kudo Shinichi.

His face covered in light scratches. His usual hair is a little messed up. His hands shoved in his pockets.

Hattori Heiji walking along with him. I don't see how Hattori Heiji and Kudo Shinichi are best friends.

Hattori Heiji has a kind,funny personality and he's also the captain of the baseball club.

Then I suddenly realized that everyone was in a side while only me and Mizaki are in the middle.

Or specifically speaking, the path where Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji is walking.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

I was frightened to move. He might beat me up. I've seen how this guy fights...I definetely don't want to be one of his victims.

He is only a meter away from me but my grown fright won't let me move.

Suddenly I felt a hand push me from behind.

I could feel myself being pushed to front and collided with Kudo Shinichi.

His chest wasn't too hard or too soft. It pretty much felt muscular. I could hear his heartbeat under his Blazer, Shirt(?), vest. It actually felt comfortable.

_THUMP._

_THUMP._

_THUMP._

_THUMP._

Wait...what?

What the hell am I doing?

Listening to a total delinquent's heartbeat?

I immiedietly take a step back.

"I-I'm so-sorry" I stutter.

I look at his face to see his eyes are covered by his jet black bangs. His mouth slightly opened.

His cheeks painted with a tinge of pink.

No it can't be.

Why would a famous delinquent blush by colliding with a girl who gets bullied because of her appearance?

Must be a trick of light.

"You..." Kudo Shinichi spoke in a manly voice.

I gulped.

He might be beat the hell out of me.

Screw the person who pushed me!

"You..." He repeated again.

Whats going to happen to me?

* * *

**Not much of cliffhanger huh? :I But let's just say for the first time in my 'writing DC fan fic' History this might probably be the most interesting story ^^ No people I'm not bragging XD Well I might update the next chapter next week I guess XD If you have any complains or criticisms please feel free to PM or review I'll try my best to fix it ^^ So please R&R**


	2. Past

**Yaaaaay thank you for the positive reviews :D It really made me happy OuO I'll try to make the chapters longer and I'll try to update the chapters faster -w- And I probably might keep every chapter in a cliffhanger :3 Anyways I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective conan :3**

* * *

Yo! My name is Kudo Shinichi and I'm a total delinquent!...

Is what everyone thinks of me.

Just because I get into fights easily everyone thinks I'm a delinquent!

When I was 12 years old my parents died leaving a scar in my heart. Right after school finished my dad and mom left the house to pick me up. Hours passed as I waited for my mom and dad to pick me up. After a few hours of waiting it started to rain. I was drenched and I was the only kid who was in the front gate. Children after their sports practices left home leaving me alone. I never even thought of going home because my mom always warned me about something might happen to me so she always told me to patiently wait in school until dad or mom or both come to pick me up...

Suddenly a man came running towards me claiming he was in the police. He told me that my mom and dad are involved in an accident. So I was too worried to remember my mom's warning about not to talk or to follow strangers. I followed him.

It was true.

I saw my mom and dad.

Crushed.

By another car.

Our car was totally crushed.

Blood.

Everywhere.

People.

Whispering.

Everywhere.

Mom.

Dad.

Dead.

The thought of that event made my heart crush.

I thought it was all because I went to school that mom and dad came to pick me up but died.

**That's the reason why I go to school but skip classes.**

When I started schooling at age 7 I was built small so I got bullied almost everyday. I had to cover my wounds, scars and bruises so that the people around me wouldn't be worried about me. I didn't fight back because I always thought 'If there're people who hurt others, that means there are people getting hurt right? I'm the kind who already gets hurt. I wouldn't want to make more of us!'*****.

After 5 years of being bullied everyday my mind changed that thought we mom and dad died.

I decided I won't be the weakling who always gets picked on.

So I decided to fight back when I was 13.

Some people were scared of me but most people came looking for more fights so I fought back.

**That's the reason why I pick fights and I get called a delinquent.**

* * *

**I'm sorry people but that's all folks XD And don't worry next time I'll continue with the other part of the story.**

***- This is a quote from Kakeru Hase from Psycho Busters (Manga) ^^**

**Replies:**

**hai-edogawa- Don't worry I won't leave her in danger OwO**

**Meow-chan- Nice name ^^ Next time I'll try to make the chapters longer for you~ And even I hope this story will find a true end! Hahahah XD**

**guest- and I'll try to minimize Author's notes as much as possible ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**T-The reviews made me so happy it almost made me cry out of happiness :'3 (Yep people I cry easily ;w;) My life finally has some meaning. Yay! To all the random strangers who are reading this right now you people make me so happy :3 ...** **Ok...I sounded weird there...Anyways I hope you enjoy :D**

**P.S.- I didn't mention every detail about Shinichi. I'm sorry Y^Y I left out a huge detail and only mentioned about a few things.**

* * *

I could feel myself trembling as I stood in front of the famous delinquent.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern, his eyes still covered by his bangs.

That took me by surprise.

How could I know that a total fighting machine would ask a sentence like that from me?

"Uh...yeah..." I replied.

"Good...then get outta my way before I smash your face" He told me coldly.

Huh? just when I thought he's a good guy...

This day I realized one thing.

I hate Kudo Shinichi.

I never really had anything against the guy.

I was just scared of him.

But now...

I hate him!

"3..." He started a countdown.

Huh? Countdown for what?

"2" He continued.

It took me while to realize what he was counting.

I snorted and got out of his way.

"Good choice" He commented.

I glared at him.

"Hmm? Whats with that glare?" He asked me with a flat tone.

"Tch" I clicked my tongue and looked away from him.

I could see him smirking as he continued walking.

Just as he left the students started chatting again with cheerfulness painted all over their voices.

I sighed.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab me from behind.

I turned around to see Mizaki.

"Shiho-chan! I was so worried!" Mizaki told me and hugged me.

I remained silent.

"Who knows what have happened!?" Mizaki continued.

"Well...I'm okay now right? So don't be sad" I whispered and patted her back.

"Hmm"

After a few more seconds later she let me go.

Her normal hazel eyes looked puffy as if she was about to cry.

I sighed.

This...is gong to be the most horrible day of my life!

* * *

_DRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG_

The bell signalling that school is over finally rung.

"Well...I hope you do your homework tomorrow and come" The teacher told the students and went.

I looked to my side and saw Mizaki sleeping.

I stood up from seat and woke Mizaki up.

"Huh? Is it over yet?" Mizaki asked sleepily.

"Yeah" I flatly replied.

"That was the most boring lesson in whole day" she added while yawning.

"Yep" I agreed with her.

"Hey Misaki!" A person standing outside called out to her.

"Ah! Senpai! Whats up?" Mizaki asked suddenly getting rid of her sleepiness.

"Today we have club activities! Sorry but we really need to work on our tune" She told us and went to tell to the other members.

"Damn...I was looking forward to play games today" Mizaki said while scratching her head.

"Hmm...music practices today also?" I asked her.

She's in the music club so she stays after school nearly every day.

"Yeah it seems so" She sighed.

I also sighed out of disappointment.

"I'm really sorry Shiho but you know I always wanted to be a musician and I reaaaaaally need to practice" Mizaki whined.

I sighed.

This always happens to me.

"Plea~se? Can you go home without me~?" Mizaki pleaded me.

"Fine" I answered.

"Yay~ Shiho-chaaaaaan~ Your the best!" Mizaki complemented me.

I softly laughed and pack my bag.

Little did I know the terror waiting for me outside!

* * *

I walked towards the exit ignoring the busy students.

If the students weren't this noisy the ground where I'm walking on right now won't be so noisy.

I suddenly felt a hand grab me by my shoulder.

I turned around.

_SLAP_

I felt a hot sting of pain on my cheek.

My hand immedietly touched the place which was slapped.

Wha-?

"Stay away from him!" The girl who slapped me screamed into my ear.

This loud scream suddenly cut every student's aim on going home and aroused their curiosity.

Everything was so still and silent as if it's waiting for our next move.

Except the sound of the wind blowing everything was silent.

But my mind wasn't.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked her in a cold and flat tone.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to stay away from him! Don't touch him! Don't go near him! Don't you dare even think about him!" The girl spat out.

What the hell is this woman talking about?

"Ha? What are you talking?" I asked in a confused tone letting go of my cheek.

"Don't act like you don't know what i'm talking about!" She screamed.

More girls surrounded me.

And I swear I saw a boy cross dressed as a girl is cracking his knuckles.

What the hell are these people talking about?!

"I don't" I bluntly replied.

"It's about Kudo Shinichi!" The girl said in a tone which was like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ha?" I asked her totally clueless to what she's implying.

"You hugged him right?" a random girl angrily asked.

It took me a while to realize what they were talking about.

"Huh? It's because someone pushed me from behind" I said trying to clear the misunderstanding.

"Excuses!" The girl yelled.

I could feel everyone's cold stare at me.

"You call that an excuse? It's just the mere truth! Why would I want to hug the person I hate?" I told her in a cold monotone voice.

She and the girls behind her looked a little shocked.

"LIAR!" She yelled and raised her hand to slap me.

I reflexively closed my eyes and clenched my fists and got prepared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I waited for a while but couldn't feel a thing.

I slightly opened my eyes but everything was blurry.

So I fully opened my eyes and gasped at the sight.

The girl had already raised her hand to slap.

But couldn't.

Since someone is grabbing her wrist from behind.

But I couldn't see who 'my mysterious savior' is.

"Hmm...so you hate me? Not that I care although!" a rough voice told me.

I recognized that voice anywhere.

Kudo Shinichi?

* * *

**Yaaaaaay I'm finally done ^O^ And I'll try my best to make the next chapter interesting :) Hope you enjoyed ^^ Please R&R**

**Replies:**

**.cHips - thanks for liking w And yeah I'll definetely update :3**

**hai-edogawa- Yeah...**

**ShadowCyclone- Sure ^^ And it's nice to know that you're enjoying my story ^O^**

**guest- Yeah I'll try my best to keep the chapters loooong~~ ^^**


	4. A Phone Call

**I was planning on working on more chapters on the weekend but...we had to go somewhere ( ._.) And I'm sorry but I won't update the chapters really fast because of stress + Anime :3 Anyways hope y'all enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

* * *

I tightened my grip.

I could see the shock in her eyes.

"S-shinichi-kun! This isn't what i-it looks like!" She stammered.

"Hmm...so you and a bunch of other girls grouping up on one USELESS girl isn't what it looks like?" I said with a hint of sarcasm emphasizing the word 'useless'.

"Hey! You do realize I'm standing here right?" Whatever-that-girl's-name-is said with a tone of annoyance.

"I'm not blind" I flatly replied.

She jut clicked her tongue.

"So what's your name?" I asked the girl whose hand was in my possession.

"Miyamoto M-M-Minami" Miyamoto Minami stuttered.

"Hmm...so do you have a reason why you attacked that girl?" I asked roughly.

"Y-yes"

"What is it?"

"She hugged you?"

"Thats it?"

"Yes"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

I stayed silent thinking how stupid this woman is.

"So...your saying you attacked her because she just hugged me?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Are you retarded?"

"Huh?"

"You stopped everyone to make them look at you and her fighting for a stupid reason"

"Thats...because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I like you" She said while blushing like a tomato.

"I'm not interested in you"

She stayed silent.

I released my grip on her hand and let her hand go.

I could see wet tears running down her cheeks as she silently cried.

"Go" I gave a simple command.

She turned away and started running.

.

.

.

.

.

After a few seconds she ran away I shouted to everyone

"Okay okay now that the drama is over you can do whatever you were doing".

Everyone obeyed and left the scene and started happily chatting among themselves.

"You too" I told the messy black haired girl. **(A/N: Shiho in disguise)**

"Don't you have any delicacy at all?" she asked ignoring my command.

"Depends on the situation" I replied while smirking.

"hmm..."

"And you...What's your name?" I asked her.

"Why would I tell you?" She asked while glaring at me.

"Good point" I smirked.

She sighed.

"Well see ya later" I waved.

"Yeah"

Such a small response.

Not that I mind.

* * *

I walked towards my home silently alone.

Only my shadow silently following me.

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

The sound of my own steps ran through the silent neighbourhood.

I stopped.

Both the sound of my footsteps and my shadow stopped.

I looked up at the blue sky with white clouds covering the blue sky from place to leaves dancing while hanging on the trees because of the gentle movement of the sound of different insects chirping even though it's still afternoon.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the warm air.

I wonder if mom and dad are still watching over me. I can still remember their gentle but warm touch. Their faces came to my mind.

I opened my eyes and sighed.

They aren't coming back to me no matter how much I cry or remember.

I started walking towards my home with the thoughts of parents still lingering in my mind.

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

I finally realized that I'm standing in front of my house.

I sighed and opened the gate.

I stepped in and closed the gate.

I walked towards the door.

I twisted the door knob open and went inside.

I closed the door.

"I'm home" I said.

Only dense silence greeted back to me.

I removed my shoes and threw my bag on the couch.

Just as I started walking towards the kitchen the phone rang.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I muttered and speed walked towards the loud phone.

"Hey Shinichi-kun! How are you?" A cheerful voice greeted to me over the phone.

I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

". . .Akemi-nee?*" I asked.

* * *

**Oooooh what's the relationship between Shiho's sister and Shinichi? :D Curious? =w= Then find out in the next chapter :DDDD (lol obviously) Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ R&R :D**

***-Nee- It's the same as calling Nee-chan/Nee-san so there's not much difference :3**

**And here's a special message to .cHips- This website isn't letting me write your full name so deepest apologies if I called you .Chips in the earlier chapter ;-;**

**hai-edogawa- Yaaaaay Thanks for loving this fan fic :DDD**

**ShadowCyclone- Thanks ^^**


	5. Deal

**Hey guys ^^ Um...so in the last chapter I made a mistake but I fixed it so there's no use trying to find it ( ._.) Anyways in the last chapter I wrote 'tea color haired girl' but it was really 'black messy haired girl' because Shiho's in disguise ^^ **

**And another important note: This chapter is WRITTEN in SHINICHI'S POV because if I write from Shiho's POV then the relationship between Shinichi and Akemi won't be revealed ^u^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

* * *

_Flashback_

"But mom! I don't wanna go!" I whined.

"Shin-chan you're a big boy now! You should learn not to whine" Mom tenderly told me.

"I don't see how me being 7 years makes me a big boy" I said while pouting.

Mom just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Mo~m~ Stop laughing!" I whined while stomping my feet with a frown on my face.

This made mom laugh more.

"Now, now Shinichi stop fussing" Dad told me.

"That's right~ Listen to Daddy~" Mom told me.

"But mom! I've got better stuff to do than go to some random house with no one to play!" I told her.

"Ah! Did I forget to say that there're are two girls? One's older than you by a few years and the other is in your age" Dad explained.

"Girls? But they probably won't even know how to play! they might drag me into playing with dolls or some other girly thing" I said with my frown getting bigger.

My parents sighed in defeat.

"Does this mean I can stay at home?" I asked with my best puppy eyes.

"No." They both flatly replied.

"Now come on" Mom said while walking towards the car.

A sigh escaped my mouth.

"Now Shinichi don't be like that. What if you got along with them? It would be a loss if you didn't go" Dad said while patting my head.

"Yeah...I guess your right, Dad" I said, slightly smiling.

Dad smiled at me and walked towards the car.

I looked up at the bright sky and thought

_Yeah dad's right! I should just grow up and stop complaining!_

Little did I know that one of 'em'll be one of my closest friend.

* * *

"Nice to meet you! My name is Kudo Shinichi" I introduced myself.

"My, my what a handsome son you have!" The lady who was wearing a formal suit complemented me with a smile on her face.

She was lying.

I could feel it from her fake smile.

But nevertheless I ignored the fact and grinned at her.

"Thank you Onee-san" I thanked her.

"Aw he called me Onee-san" She said, her smile cracking into a grin.

"What a son...Can't even call his own mom Onee-san but calls other people Onee-san" Mom muttered to herself with a dark aura behind her, her eyes turning red. Kinda like a demon.

S-scary.

"Rather than that where're your two daughters? I really wanna see them! They must be so cute!" My mom squealed like a fan girl who just saw her favorite celebrity.

"I can't even remember the last time you called me cute" I muttered.

But as usual...

My mom heard it.

"What was that, Shin-chan?" She said while smiling with a dark aura emitting from her body.

And she started pinching my cheeks.

"Ow ow ow ow ow"

"Ahem" A girl cleared her throat.

She had nice,long brown hair which is parted in the side and big light gray eyes.

"Huh?" We both stopped and started at her.

"This is my daughter. Her name is Akemi." The lady introduced us to her.

"N-nice to m-meet you" She shyly greeted and bowed.

"Waaaaaa~ She's so cuuuuuute~" Mom squealed and hugged Akemi-san.

"C-c-can't b-b-b-brea-th" She told while being squashed by my mom.

"Jeez mom! Are you trying to kill her or what?" I told with an annoyed voice.

"Ah! Sorry! Are you alright?" Mom suddenly realized what she was doing and started shaking her.

"I-I-It's o-ok..." Akemi-san replied while heavily breathing.

I just sweat dropped at my mom.

"My, my let's go Yukiko-san! Now Akemi so play with Shinichi-kun" That lady instructed Akemi-san.

"Sure!" She brightly grinned.

"C'mon then!" She grins at me and grabed my hand to goes to god-knows-where.

* * *

"The sky's beautiful right?" She asked me looking at the sky.

This garden felt really peaceful. I could feel the gentle wind hitting my face.

"Yeah...Hey, I thought you had a sister" I told her.

"Yeah but she's upstairs studying...I'm guessing" She replied with a melancholic look in her eyes.

"Oh..." I lamely replied, feeling guilty.

She seems to notice this and looks at me.

"A-ah...you don't have to feel guilty!" She said while her arms going all around.

"Haha Okay, okay" I laughed.

"So...I guess your older than me?" I asked her. It was supposed to be a statement but it just came as a question.

"I dunno...how old are?" She asked while tapping her chin as if she's thinking.

"7" I replied.

"I'm 12 so that makes you younger" She smirked at me.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue.

"Aw, sad?" She asked with a fake sad voice.

I put my tongue out and made a funny 'nyeeee' sound.

"Hahahahahahaha! What a kid!" She started giggling.

I grinned.

She grinned back.

* * *

*flashback end*

After our little meeting we became good friends (yes friends! Were you expecting something else?). She helped me many times and I, too have helped her a lot of times. We rarely meet but sometimes we talk over the phone. But after all these years I still haven't seen her sister.

* * *

*Present*

"Akemi-nee" I asked.

"Yup! Can't even remember me now?" She asked with a fake hurt voice.

"Still as usual?" I asked.

"Yup...Hey Shinichi-kun, Can I ask you a favor? Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on a top?" She pleaded me.

"Depends on your 'favor'" I replied.

"Um...okay...Y'see my sister...um...she has run away and...well...she doesn't wanna come back home cuz dad and mom will kick her butt and might force her into doing Arts or Buisiness...and...well...she's looking for a place to stay...I can arrange a place but dad and mom will know what I did and track her down...sooooooo I thought that maybe I can try asking my precious little brother for him to let her stay at his place..." She explained.

It took me a while to process what she just told me.

"So...basically your saying you want your sister to stay at my place...how long?" I asked.

"Wait...you're considering it?! Oh Thank you thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouth ankyou" She sounded like on she's helium.

"Just tell me how long?" I asked ignoring her happiness.

"Um...until she graduates?" She told as a statement but ended it as a question.

"Oh...then you can JUST FREAKIN' FORGET ABOUT IT! I DO _NOT_ WANT TO LIVE WITH A GIRL FOR ANOTHER 1 AND HALF YEAR!" I screamed at the phone. I heard some dogs barking outside but I didn't care.

The voice in the other side of the line was quiet.

.

.

.

"Please Shinichi-kun! I really don't know who else to trust! You're the only person who I can trust to protect and not do anything perverted to my sister! At least can you find someone who can stay with my sister? Please!" She desperately pleaded me.

What a troublesome situation have I been stuck in.

Just the fact of living with a girl irks me. (A/N: You'll find out later why)

I sighed deeply.

"Fine...I'll let her stay in my house" I finally agreed, my hand massaging my head.

"Eh? Really? Yaaaay! Your the best lil' bro a person can ask for!" She happily told me.

Ah...and the 'lil bro' buisiness...you must be wondering about that...ever since I met her she's always been like a sister to me and she calls me a little brother even though we're not blood related.

"So? That's all? About your sister I mean...How can she go to school?" I asked with confusion.

"Well...she wears a disguise and go to school because if she plainly goes she'll stand out and my parents could find her" She explained.

"So, does she have a fake name or something?" I asked.

"Uh...no...she said...it's too troublesome to find a name that suits her so she went with her original name" She explained again.

"Uh...won't she be busted then? I mean it's not like the surname 'Miyano' is common or anything" I told her.

"Ah no...she has a fake surname but she uses her first name"

"Makes sense..."

". . ."

"Send her two weeks from now"

"So...can I count on you?"

"I guess..."

"Thanks lil bro"

"No problem"

_Beeeeeeeeeeep_

I deeply sighed while letting myself drop on the couch.

Ugh! Just what on earth have I got myself into?

* * *

**Yaaaaaaay! ^O^ Finally finished -w- Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter ^^ And I'm so sorry 'bout the late update! I had a truckload of asessments and assignments ._." And for the people who has been asking for a long chapter...here it is! XD**

**hai-edogawa- Thanks :DDDD**

**BeautifulWhiteLiar- Relationship: Revealed XD**

**Rossela- Glad you're enjoying ^^**

** .cHips - Yaaay have I been forgiven? Hooray ^O^**

**Please R&R :DDDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uh...okay...well I get asked to update the chapters quickly and it makes me very happy ^^ But I can't update that fast because I'm already working on a Naruto fan fic and trying to write a Vocaloid fanfic XD And...I have to study ._. Stupid O/Ls...So...yeah -w- That's all =w=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

* * *

_"Are you sure?" I asked my sister who's on the other side of the line._

_"Yeah! I've known him ever since I was small!" She told me._

_"Is it that kid who always used to come to our house?" I asked her._

_"Yep! Too bad you couldn't see him..."_

_"Hm."_

_"He agreed to let you stay in his house! Be more excited!"_

_"Are you sure He's not a pervert?"_

_"Of course he isn't! He stop trusting girls after 'that' incident" She screamed the first part but melancholy whispered the last part._

_"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me._

_"A-Ah! N-Nothing!" She nervously denied._

_I ignored it._

_"Anyways, he told you to come after 2 weeks" She informed me, obviously trying to avoid the previous subject._

_"Sure...so what type of person is he?" I asked my sister, curious about what sort of person is he._

_"You'll see" She told me._

_"What type of answer is that?" I grumbled._

_Even though I couldn't see my sister through the phone, I could just see her smirking at me._

_I didn't know why._

_"Hey you! Get to work! I only said " A man's voice screamed in the other side of the line._

_"Wah! Sorry,sorry!" My sister's voice apologized to the man._

_"Well, I probably won't be able to call you for a while so go to his house after 2 weeks. I'll text you the address next week so after 2 weeks from now, meet him, okay?" She whispered._

_"Yeah, okay" I replied._

_"Bye, Have fun!"_

_"Yeah.."_

_**Beeeeeep**_

* * *

**Two weeks later**

I stared at the numbers and letters on my phone which my sister sent me.

Is this really it?

I stared at the large house...

No...

Not a house...

A mansion?

How can he live here without being creeped out?

It has such a creepy atmosphere yet a peaceful atmosphere.

I opened the black gate and stepped in and closed the gate.

This place has a huge garden.

I looked around.

In the right side there is a wooden fence painted in white and beyond the fence there is another house.

"Well, at least it's not the only house around here" I mumbled.

I ruffled my natural tea colored hair.

I'm still wondering why my sister asked me to go without my disguise.

Does she trust him that much?

Oh well.

I started walking towards the front door.

I raised my hand to knock on the door but stopped.

No, it's not because I'm scared.

Who do you think I am?

I realized there was the bell.

I pressed the button.

_CRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ugh! Where the hell is this person?

I pressed the button again.

_CRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Still no answer...

I can feel my patience decreasing and my anger increasing.

Stupid idiot!

I pressed the button repeatedly.

_CRRRRIIIIIIII CRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN CRRRRRRRR CRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG CRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII-_

The door suddenly opened.

"Are you trying to break it? It's already half-broken though" An oh-so-familliar voice commented on my anger.

I'd recognized that voice anywhere...

It's...

Nah.

It can't be.

"Surprised?" The voice asked me.

Um...no...I'm definetely not surprised to find the person who I despise, standing in front of me and is letting me stay in his house.

* * *

**Dooooooooooone \(^w^\)(/^w^)/ Didja enjoyed it? I left it in a cliffhanger ^O^ Please R&R :DDDDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOD! I'M THE WORSE! Okay, Now that I got your attention...I forgot the reply to the reviews in chapter 5 ._. Sorry ._. So here are the replies to cover up my mistake (P.S. They're the replies for the reviewers who reviewed from chapter 5 ^^):**

** .cHips- Yay! ^O^  
**

**hai-edogawa- Even I hope I'll be able to update sooner ._.**

**MaiAkikoChan- Thanks ^^ It's good to know that there're people who're enjoying my stories ^^ And yeah ._. Since my main language isn't English...But I'll try my best to update sooner...Maximum 1 chapter per week I guess ^^"**

**ll'armien- Thanks a lot :DDDDD**

**derpyholiday- I know that feeling bro :( But I've got my withdrawal exams and I gotta be ready ^^" and thanks ^^**

**And on with the story! Right after the disclaimer that is ._.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

* * *

Kudo Shinichi?

Is this his house?

Nah...

It can't be...

I compared the address on my phone to the address of his house.

.

.

.

Damn it.

Why him?

Why him of all the people?

Ugh!

"Surprised?" He asked, leaning on the door frame with an amused look.

I glared at him.

"Hey, if it's anyone you should blame it's your sister. Even I don't wanna live with you but I've got no choice, right?" He asked with frustratingly ruffling his hair.

.

.

.

"Is there anything on my face?" He asked me, noticing my stare.

"Uh...no..." I quietly denied while looking away.

"C'mon! Tell me!" He whined like a kid.

Hmm...I never in a million years thought that he can have such a face.

"No...It's just that...you look different when you're wearing the uniform" I mumbled.

It took him a few moments to process what I said.

.

.

.

"Oh..." He looked down at his clothes.

I mean, he DOES look different! Instead of our normal school uniform he was wearing a white shirt which kinda looks like a sleeved vest and a blue denim.

Get the picture? He does look different!

Wait...

I'm not checking him out!

I'd rather Google 'trypophobia'* and stare at it.

"That's all?" He asked me.

"Huh?" I asked him.

He pointed at the huge bag I was carrying.

"Ah...Yeah" I replied.

.

.

.

.

"I guess my sister must have told you about my situation, huh?" I sighed.

"Yeah" He replied.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anyways, I'll show you around" He told me.

"Okay" I replied and lifted my bag.

He got out of my way and let me pass through.

A gasp escaped my mouth after I saw the inside.

It saw really huge. I mean, it wasn't as big as my parents' house but compared to a normal house It's huge. And it was really neat. I'm surprised that a person like Kudo Shinichi has a neat house. One big couch facing a huge television with a coffee table in front of the couch. I looked around and saw different doors leading to different rooms. And there was a huge cabinet with files neatly arranged. And a huge bookshelf, probably 3 times taller than me, full of books. And by books, I mean a whole truckload of books. And there was another shelf with trophies and there was a whole bundle of laminated certificates on top of that shelf. I looked to my right and saw a staircase.

Which means...

HOLY FISH FINGERS!

THERE'S AN UPSTAIRS TOO?!

"Why are you that surprised? Did you think I lived in an apartment or something?" He asked me coldly, raising one eyebrow.

"Uh...actually yeah...there're rumors...I mean you don't let anyone come to your house, right? So there is a rumor saying that you don't let anyone come because your poor" I explained.

"Retards" He grumbled while shaking his head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He sighed.

"Come on! I'm gonna show you your room!" He roughly spoke and started walking towards the staircase.

"Okay, okay" I mumbled and followed him while carrying my bag.

* * *

I stood beside him as he tried to unlock the door with a bronze key.

He finally opened it and went in.

I, too stepped in.

It was better than the apartment room I stayed. Unlike that room, this room was neat and didn't stand out too much. And it was big. It was painted in light blue and had light pink curtains. I looked to my right to see wardrobe with a mirror in the front and turned to my left to see a wooden table with a lamp on top.

"You like it?" Kudo Shinichi asked me.

"Yeah...It looks nice" I complimented the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well...I better get going. I'll show you the rest of the house later and I'll explain some rules." He told me and made his way to the door.

"Kudo Shinichi!" I called him.

"Kudo is just fine" He told me, not turning his head.

I gave him a slight smile.

"Thanks, Kudo" I thanked him, with sincerity all over my voice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I heard him snort and laugh.

Eh?

Laugh?

Him?

I can actually listen to him laughing all day.

.

.

.

.

.

WAIT.

WAIT.

WHAT.

WHOA.

WAIT.

WHAT.

FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID!

IT WAS NOTHING!

FORGET IT!

He turned his head towards me.

"Your welcome, Miyano." He told me and slightly smiled at me.

I could feel my face getting redder and warmer so I lowered my head.

I could slightly see that he seemed confused but shrugged and walked out and closed the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What the heck is happening to me?

* * *

**Sorry! I thought I can write a long chapter but I couldn't XD Anyways I'll try my best to update the chapters faster! So please be patient with my laziness!**

***- Trypophobia means the fear of small holes.**

**Replies:**

** .cHips- I know that feeling, bro TT^TT. So...eat a cake :) It helps =w=**

**hai-edogawa- Thanks ^.^**

**Strawberry Aiki- Thanks ^O^**

**ShadowCyclone- Yep! It's gonna be a huge war! Or maybe not XD And No prob! ^^ It makes me happy that you reply to my previous chapters :)**

**Runa- The things between them huh? OwO I'll give ya a hint! There's gonna be some drama ._. **

**Rosseta- Sure! I'll try my best! ^^**

**marutaro- I'll try ^O^**

**staticpulsed- Aw, you wanna know spoilers? XDDDDDD**

**R&R please :DDDDD**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, guys :DDD Well ._. I have nothing much to say ._. Except the fact that...I'm made another mistake...again...in the last chapter I didn't explain what trypophobia is...but I fixed it ^w^ Anyways for the people who don't wanna go back and check what's trypophobia, here's the definition: fear of small holes. Try and Google it ._. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own detective Conan.**

* * *

I immediately closed the door and leaned on it.

Ugh!

I kept my hand on my chest.

Why is it beating so fast?

Is it because...

I'm hungry?

(Audience: Face palm)

* * *

"Here's the kitchen" I said pointing the room in front of me.

"Okay" She answered.

"There's the bathroom"

"Okay"

"There's the library"

"Okay"

"There's the living room"

"Okay"

"There's the studio"

"Okay...wait, you have a studio?"

"Let's go upstairs" I suggested, ignoring her.

"Oi, don't ignore me" I heard her mumble.

* * *

"That's the bathroom"

"Okay"

"That's the other bathroom"

"Uh...okay..."

"That's the other bathroom"

"...How many bathrooms do you have?"

"That's the other bathroom"

"..."

"Nah, I'm just kidding that's the study room"

"..."

"That's my room, Never go to my room, got it?"

"Why?"

"It's best if some questions in this world weren't answered" I smirked.

"Tch."

"That's the T.V. room"

"Okay"

"That's my parent's room"

"Um...okay..."

"What's with the pauses?" I asked her.

"No...It's just that...did you get your parents permission? That I could stay here? My sister only told me that you said 'okay'"

"Well...no...I didn't asked their permission...but I'm pretty sure they'd say okay" I sadly smiled at her.

"Ah...okay..." She awkwardly answered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well as for the rules... Your in charge of cooking, got it?" I told her while lazily pointing at her.

"Eh? Me? Why?" She asked a little shocked.

I smirked.

"Cuz...you're a girl?" I teased her.

"This isn't that" She told me and turned her head away.

"Well anyways your in-charge. So good luck" I smiled at her, which was obviously fake.

"Tch"

* * *

It's been exactly one week since she settled down and she seems to dislike me. Well I don't blame her. I mean, I just accidently opened the bathroom door while she was in. AND! I didn't see anything so no harm done, right? Right? Somehow she just ignores me the whole time and glares at me whenever I eat or do anything. What the heck is with that?

Anyways, skipping the subject, summer vacation is just around the corner and I won't go to that hell hole for a long time.

But I'll be stuck with her for a long time also.

Ugh!

Why is life so complicated?

"Yo, Kudo! Long time no see" A rough voice spoke behind me.

I lazily turned around to see it was that guy who I beat up the last time.

He was still buff as ever and looked like an ape with overgrown hair. And he still has the wounds I gave him.

He smirked and charged at me.

I smirked.

Well for now see ya later!

* * *

**This chapter had no meaning whatsoever :T But! Be prepared for the next chapter! I'll make it awesome to cover up this chapter _ Anyways here's a preview:**

**I stared at Kudo's cousin as she roughly handed me the 4 year old boy and dumped the bag full of baby supplies on the floor.**

**"I'm leaving you to take care of Yuchiirou, Okay? Shinichi? Miyano-san?" She winked and ran.**

**"Whoa! Wait!" I heard Kudo shout.**

**I stared at the baby who's in my hands, his thumb in his mouth and looking around.**

**"That...little..." I heard Kudo grumbling.**

**"Uh...are we supposed to take care of him now?" I asked.**

**"I guess..." He replied.**

**That's all :DDDDD R&R peeps**

**Replies: **

**hai-edogawa- I hope XD**

** .cHips- Nice ch? =w=**

**ll'armien- Next chapter is gonna be long :DDDDD I think ._. XD *grins***

**ShadowCyclone- Yep, for Shiho XD I mean imagine, a guy you hate who is always fighting and covered in bruises and you found him in a place looking awesomely handsome XD **

**ll'armien- Sure :DDDDD Like I told, next chappie =w=**


	9. Trouble

**I'm sooooorry ;^; I was gonna update it sooner but... laziness and my exam spirit overcame me =w= Nyhahahaha ^O^ Sooooo... I promised a long chapter and I'm keeping it =w= So I'll try my best to make this chapter a long and humorous chapter XDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

* * *

So I have good news and bad news.

Good news is summer vacation finally started. Yay (Notice my unhappiness)

Bad news is...I'm going to have to stay with that pig...Kudo Shinichi...

I mean seriously! This house is like a freaking bathroom paradise and he chose to come to the one where I was in. Washing. Yes. Washing! Is destiny against me? I didn't mind the fact I'm gonna have to live with that fighting machine for some time but him coming to the bathroom where I was washing was not part of the deal!

"I'm back" A voice echoed through the silent house.

I went to see, it was 'him'. Yes. Him. As in Kudo Shinichi.

"I bought the stuff you told me to" He told while removing his shoes.

"Hm." I simply replied and yanked the bag out of his grasp and walked away.

"Still the silent treatment?" I heard him mumble.

* * *

I lazily sat in the couch thinking what I should cook for lunch.

"Miyanoooooo~ I'm hungry~" Kudo moaned.

I tried concentrating more on what should I cook.

"Miyanoooooo~..."

Is this guy some sort of kid in an adult's body?

"Hungry" He completed while whining.

"Shut up" I muttered.

"Eeeeeeeh? But I'm hungry~" He stared at me with puppy eyes.

"Shut up!" I screamed, my anger overflowing.

Kudo simply smirked.

"Finally you talked" He simply said and sat on besides me.

I annoyingly glared at him.

"This was a joke?" I hissed at him, my temper rising.

"Yep" He replies and keeps his feet on the coffee table.

"I knew it...I really do hate you" I said with anger.

He looked hurt for a second but smirked.

Wait.

Hurt?

Why? This is the famous delinquent we're talking about. Why would HE be hurt?

Nah, it could be my imagination.

"Don't care" He said and walked to god-knows-where.

Yep, definetely my imagination.

I sighed.

Ugh!

I totally forgot about lunch!

Wh-

_CRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG_

The doorbell noisily rang. I got up and walked towards the door. I yanked the door knob open to reveal a young aged woman with straight black hair and clear green eyes carrying a boy with white blonde hair and big, innocent gray eyes.

"Hey Shinichi, I've go- who are you" She spoke, suspiciously staring at me.

"Ah...Nice to meet you! My name is Miyano Shiho" I politely bowed.

"Uh...yeah...Nice to meet you too. My name is Yuuki" She introduced herself with a polite smile.

"...Uh..." I lamely tried to start a conversation.

"Oh! Yuuki!" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see half smiling Kudo.

"Yo, Shinichi!" She grinned.

Eh?

"I see you got yourself a new girlfriend" She smugly grinned at him.

EH?

"It's not like that! I'm/She is staying in his/my house!" We both yelled at sync, pointing at each other.

I looked at his side and saw him really angry. Ouch.

Eh?

Doesn't he like me?

No...

Does he hate me?

Does he?

"Shinichi, look what you did! Idiot!" Yuuki-san scolded him, looking from the corner of her eyes in my direction.

"What?" He asked, clueless

I kept my poker face and gave Yuuki-san a grateful look.

She saw it and smiled at me.

"So what do you want?" Kudo rudely asked from her.

"What is it? Can't I come and see my cousin now?" Yuuki-san pouted.

"Eh? You two are cousins?" I asked, surprised by the new information.

"Yeah...didn'tcha know?" Kudo asked me.

"No" I replied.

"Ah, I forgot to tell" Yuuki-san said, with dotted eyes.

We both glared at her.

"Ahahahaha" She nervously laughed.

"So? What do you really want?" Kudo sighed.

"Uh...mom asked me to tell you to take care of him" She replied.

"HA?" Kudo asked, his mouth dropping. Well of course it's surprising! I mean, we're supposed to take care of a kid! Refuse her, Kudo! Refuse! RE-FREAKING-FUSE!

"Well why not? I mean, you are good with kids ever since you were small right?" Yuuki-san replied with a smirk on her face.

"Huh? Wha-! No! No I'm not! Nononononononono!" Kudo disagreed while blushing which could probably win against a high school anime girl.

"Eh?" I asked, surprised about the new piece of information. Him? Getting along with kids? Wow. That's like saying chocolate milk comes from brown cows. I mean just...Wow.

"That's right, Miyano-san! This guy gets along with 'em! Even though he has a delinquent personality" Yuuki-san winked.

"Ugh! Shut up, Yuu!" Kudo grumbled.

Yuuki-san silently laughed at Kudo's childish reaction.

"So Yuu, why did you really come here? With that...uh...baby? Is he yours?" Kudo asked with a serious tone.

"Huh? Oh this ba- WAIT HE IS NOT MY BABY!" Yuuki-san yelled at Kudo's face. Having fast reflexes, Kudo quickly closed his ears. Well I can see how they're related. The baby who is carried by Yuuki-san, giggled and started pulling Yuuki-san's straight jet black hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, Yuuchiirou! That hurts! Cut it out!" Yuuki-san grumbled, trying to remove his hand from her hair. But 'yuuchiirou' kept tugging it more. Kudo creepily smiled and patted the kid's head.

"That's a good boy! Keep tugging on the hag's hair!" Kudo playfully instructed him. The kid suddenly stopped tugging Yuuki-san's hair.

"Hmm?" Kudo asked looking a bit surprised.

They stared into each other's eyes until the kid growled and bit Kudo's hand.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK? IS THIS KID A DOG?" Kudo screamed and tried to take his hand out but instead it injured his hand more. Geh. What a moron.

"I thought you said he gets along with kids" I mumbled while rolling my eyes at the sight of Kudo fighting with a little boy and utterly loosing like a little girl.

"He does...well...only some of them..." Yuuki-san sweat dropped.

Kudo finally got his hand out and examined it. His hand was covered in thick red liquid and on his wrist you can see a bite mark.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

"Good, this looks like it'll heal within a few hours" He said.

"Which part of it?" I mumbled.

"Waaaaa~ I'm so sorry, Shinichi!" Yuuki-san apologized with a smirk on her face.

"You don't look sorry" an annoyed Kudo replied.

Has this guy forgot about the wound?

"Now Shinichi, can you take care of him?" Yuuki-san asked with seriousness.

"Okay..." Kudo mumbled.

Yuuki-san sighed. NO! WHAT'S HE DOING? REFUSE! YOU SERIOUSLY PLAN TO TAKE CARE OF THE KID WHO JUST SLAUGHTERED YOUR HAND? ARE YOU CRAZY?

"...only when fish start flying" Kudo smirked.

"Flying fish fly" Yuuki-san retorted.

"No they don't" Kudo said, annoyed.

"They do!"

"Don't"

"Then why on Earth are they called flying fish? Because they walk?" Yuuki-san fought back with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"They don't have wings!" Kudo defended himself while poking his tongue out. Seriously, Kudo? The famous delinquent in Teitan High school is having a childish fight with a cousin about fish? Seriously? If only Kudo's fans can see him now.

"Alright that's enough now" I said with a threatening voice to them, annoyed. They immidietely shut the mouths and looked at me with a poker face. I merely shrugged.

"So anyways, about why I came here..." Yuuki-san said with a small voice.

"Not taking care of that brat" Both of us replied at sync.

"Eeeeeeh? Pleeeeaaaaase?" Yuuki-san whined, teary eyed.

"No." Kudo coldly replied.

"Whyyyyy? I'm your precious, lovely, beautiful, strong, awesome, amazing, brilliant, smart, cute cousin, right?" Yuuki-san said with puppy eyes.

"Uh...no... none of them were correct except the 'cousin' part" Kudo smirked.

"H-Horrible..." Yuuki-san said while averting her eyes away from Kudo's.

"Yuu?" Kudo called her name with a worried voice.

"N-No... It's okay..." Yuuki-san replied with her bangs covering her eyes. She slowly made her way towards the door until,

"Yuu! Wait! I guess I'll take care of him" Kudo shouted.

Yuuki-san stopped.

And turned...

With a smirk on her face.

Shit... We just fell to her trap. Shit... Kudo... How could you not see that coming?

"Did you really think that I'll give up that easily?" Yuuki-san smirked.

Kudo sighed as a reply.

"Huh? Kudo, just ref-" I started but immidietely got cut.

Too see it was Yuuki-san.

I stared at Kudo's cousin as she roughly handed me the 4 year old boy and dumped the bag full of baby supplies on the floor.

"I'm leaving you to take care of Yuchiirou, Okay? Shinichi? Miyano-san?" She winked and ran.

"Whoa! Wait!" I heard Kudo shout.

I stared at the baby who's in my hands, his thumb in his mouth and looking around.

"That...little..." I heard Kudo grumbling.

"Uh...are we supposed to take care of him now?" I asked.

"I guess..." Kudo replied.

"And Kudo?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hand..."

"Oh... Oh. OH... OH. OH!" Kudo screamed and ran upstairs.

Idiot.

* * *

**Hohohoho ^O^ So Shinichi and Shiho has to take care of a kid huh? So I know this chapter isn't much interesting but I promise the next chapter will be. I'm really tired because stress, sickness and exams -_-" Anyways R&R**

**ShadowCyclone- It was fun writin' it ^O^**

**.cHips- I'll try ^^**

**hai-edogawa- Not sure about fast - -"**

**ShihoKudo1601- I'll try :3**

**ll'armien- Waaa~ So sorry it was not understandable ._. It was a short chapter and I wrote it for the sake of writing ;A; I'm horrible XD I know XD And is this long enough? because I'm really tired and I don't know what's what anymore ._.**

**Thehollowheart- Okay *hisses back***

**Strawberry Aiki- Yep :DDDD**


	10. More trouble

**So I have a few things to tell. Firstly, I'm deeply sorry for the late update. I had exams and... well... yeah ._. Secondly, thank you for rating and reviewing. Thirdly, I purposely made grammar mistakes when Yuuchiirou talked. Fourthly, I have a VERY IMPORTANT NOTE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO MAKE SURE YOU READ IT. Fifthly and most importantly, hope you enjoy :)****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

* * *

"How could you just forget your injury?" I asked, annoyed about the fact that I have to bandage his hand.

"Shut up! I'm used to it, okay?" Kudo replied.

I got more annoyed and I tightened the bandage.

"Ow ow ow owowowowo wowow" Kudo cried in pain.

"Serves you right" I grumbled while smirking.

"Alright, alright"

"Anyways, how could you fall into a trap?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Y'know... Yuuki-san's trap"

"Oh..."

"..."

"Well taking care of a kid isn't that hard right?" Kudo grinned.

Oh how wrong you were.

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Yuuchiirou cried as he clutched his elbow.

"MAKE IT STOP" Kudo screamed.

"Maybe I could... IF ONLY I HAD FRIGGIN' SUPER POWERS!" I screamed back.

"HAAAA? THIS ISN'T A TIME FOR SARCASM!" Kudo screamed.

"THIS WON'T BE IF ONLY IF YOU HAD WATCHED YUUCHIIROU PROPERLY!"

"OH YEAH? WELL! Uh...well..." Kudo fought back with dotted eyes.

"WAAAAAAAAAA" Yuuchiirou cried harder.

"Fine! I'll take care of this!" Kudo grumbled as he walked towards Yuuchiirou.

"Stop! You'll only make it worse!"

Kudo turned around ad smirked.

"Trust me" Kudo grinned.

For some reason my heart tightened as I watched him childishly grin.

Huh?

What's this feeling?

I've never felt it before...

I shook my head and tried to remove this new feeling.

Ugh! So frustrating!

Kudo sat on the floor and stared at Yuuchiirou.

"Yuuchiirou!" Kudo smiled at the kid.

"Waaaaaaaa"

C'mon! Don't cry!" Kudo begged him.

Oh like that's gonna help. Nice try, Kudo.

"Waaaaaaaa"

Kudo sighed and stood up. He glanced at Yuuchiirou once more and then at me. He mumbled something and stared at the crying Yuuchiirou. Within a second he gently punched Yuuchiirou's head. What the hell is wrong with this guy? Hitting a kid like that! I already know that he's a juvenile delinquent but he should seriously not hit kids!

"Oi. Don't cry. If you cry like that then how can you protect your little sis?" Kudo smirked. What is this guy telling now?

"Don't wie, wiar! *hic* I don' ave a *hic* sis" Yuuchiirou hiccuped from crying too much.

"Oh? Am I a liar? Today when I called your mom it seems that you'll be getting a little sister, Yuuchiirou" Kudo said with a smirk on his face. And then it turned into a cheerful grin. "You'll be a big brother!" He exclaimed while patting Yuuchiirou's head. Yuuchiirou, who's clearly dumbfounded didn't even know how to react except lightly smile which then cracked into a huge, happy grin. Kudo silently chuckled and walked towards me.

"Surprisingly you can be kind, ne?" I commented at his attitude with a smirk.

"Shut up! It was just annoying to see him cry and shout like that!" Kudo glared at me and turned his face away from me. It may be a trick of light but I think I saw a shade of light pink on his cheeks.

"So?" I asked with seriousness in my voice.

"So what?" Kudo asked turning to my side once again.

"Was that true?" I asked with seriousness. Kudo looked front and closed his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do..." He started. He turned to my side again, his eyes covered by his bangs and smirk plastered on his face.

"...I have a reason to lie?" He continued, revealing his challenging eyes. That question took me by surprise and I stared at him, dumbfounded. It took me a few seconds to regain my normal self.

"Could be" I replied with a smirk and equally challenging eyes. His smirk widened.

"Shin-nii!" Yuuchiirou yelled. He teared his intent gaze of me and looked at Yuuchiirou.

"Yeah?" He asked, a little curious.

"Can I see 'er?" Yuuchiirou asked, with innocent puppy eyes. Kudo chuckled.

"Nope, we just got the news today" Kudo softly smiled at the four year old.

"Does tha' mean me gettin' a sis today?" Yuuchiirou asked with innocent eyes.

"Nope, from about another nine months" I decided to chime in.

"Why?" Yuuchiirou asked, a little sad.

"It takes time to develop. You wouldn't want your little sister to look like a gecko, now would you?" Kudo grinned. Yuuchiirou thought about it for a moment and furiously shook his head.

"Good" replied Kudo and I at sync.

* * *

"Time to eat~" Kudo happily exclaimed and dug the food with his chopsticks and started gobbling. I observed him as he quickly finish the mountain of food which I served him. Seriously, how can he eat that much?

"Kudo, call Yuuchiirou to come and eat" I said.

"Omfay" replied Kudo with his mouth full of food. "Yuuwiwooooo" called/yelled Kudo, still his mouth full of food.

.

.

.

.

Huh?

He should probably come running by now.

Kudo gulped his food and stood up. "Where's that kid?" I heard him mumble, a little worried. He went to the other room.

"Yuuchiirou!" I heard him call, loudly.

"Yuuchiirou!" He yelled, now very loudly. I could feel myself getting worried so I ran to see Kudo.

"Kudo? Where's he?" I asked, surprised how calm my voice was. I ran to him, too see his eyes are covered by his bangs and a frown etched on his face.

"Miyano... he's not here!" Kudo replied revealing his worried cobalt eyes.

"Huh?"

* * *

**And that's all! Sorry to keep it in a cliffhanger but that's how I role? ._. I guess. Anyways as mentioned earlier, the next chapter will not be a chapter but an important note so please read it.**

**Replies:**

**hai-edogawa: Thanks ^^**

**BeautifulWhiteLiar: Nah, I won't give up on this fan fic ^^ I'm struggling to think what to write next :))) So I'm confirming that I won't give up on this fic.**

**Kudo2315: He's used to it :3 Just how strong can he be, right? =w=**

**Ali: Thanks :) And I'm trying my best to make it long but it always ends up being short ._. I'll try my best though! And good idea! I'll write about it in the future! I was thinking about how to make him look...well...kind of sensitive and a little weak but then you gave me an awesome idea! Thanks ^^**

**ll'armien: Really? :DDD It is?! Wooo~! Thanks ^^ **

**ShadowCyclone: Until Yuuchiirou disappears XDDD Well let's hope they find him :)))**

**vdrcima: Yeah, I'm trying to update it soon but man, time flies ^^ Great, now I sounded like an old person ._.**

**Since the next chapter isn't... exactly related to the plot, here's a preview!**

**"Kudo?" I asked, uncertainly. **

**"Yeah?" He replied, a little annoyed.**

**"Did you open the door?" **

**"Do I have a reason to?"**

**"Then why's the door open?" I asked, terror taking over me. He remained silent and stared at the opened door. We both took time to process and slowly turned to look at each other's face.**

**"Yuuchiirou!" We both yelled and ran out of the house.**


	11. Author's note

**Hey, so I mentioned something about a 'important note', right? So yeah, here it is. Due to some personal reasons I won't be updating anymore chapters for a while. I'm truly and deeply sorry for the inconvenience. My brother's/ My laptop is taken away so I won't be able to write anymore so I'll be working on my tab. Since I'm... well... a lazy person, I won't, as mentioned earlier, update anymore chapters for now. Well, I'm not completely stopping the story, it's just that I won't continue for a while. You could say my story is in a hiatus. I might probably continue... uh... er... minimum next year... Plus, I also got my exams coming up next year so I need to study hard. And when I mean study I mean staring at the wall and daydream. Yeah. My version of studying. Probably the reason why I get low marks. Sorry I got offtrack, anyways, if I DO work on my tab... then... expect lot of grammar mistakes and I'll be expecting a bunch of Grammar Nazis to kill me. Again, I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience and I would like to thank the writers/ readers who favorite-d, followed and reviewed my story. And I would also like to thank the people who supported and helped me. Thank you so much. Wow. I just sounded like I won a friggin' award or something. Pffft like that'll happen. Anyways, Goodbye~**


End file.
